


Dearthforce

by Harpokrates



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Photocomic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpokrates/pseuds/Harpokrates
Summary: Dearthforce comic mirror. Updates Fridays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mirror of dearthforce.tumblr.com. I highly recommend you read these over there, as the formatting is meant for a click through photo reel, and not stretched pages.

 


	2. the joke is earthforce




	3. plastic fish are an important part of a balanced diet




	4. sappy robots




	5. kaon's finest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to anyone who follows me for actual writing. I'll be transferring over the 20 or so comics i have on tumblr over the course of the day. it still isnt the final story in the human au


	6. The Emirate's Quest




	7. how to avoid talking to people part 1




	8. how to avoid talking to people part 2




	9. how to avoid talking to people part three




	10. a chance encounter




	11. a chance encounter part two




	12. maybe dont throw things at people




	13. grimlocks idea of hazing is dumping his new recruits offworld and then forgetting about them




	14. zinnia doesnt get paid enough for this

 


	15. Cheetor reminds Kup of Hot Rod, but with less tacky flame decals




	16. i, too, do all of my comic reading in a featureless white void




	17. Perceptor's science hour: red blood cells




	18. A good lair, like a good bra, is hard to find and worth keeping




	19. Earthforce




	20. the cassettes might just be huge




	21. Due comeuppance




	22. Friday the 13th




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Zinnia's alt mode woes

 


	25. Tiny! Pink! Robots!




	26. Halloween 2017




	27. predator




	28. what do you mean gold isnt a good color for hiding out in a secret base

 


	29. kaons finest part 2

 


	30. autobot security director must be like, the worst job




	31. more alt mode woes




	32. crystal bifiringence




	33. FIRBIB/FIBRIR




	34. grace jones




	35. new leader of the dinobots




	36. mistress of flame




	37. Perceptor's Science Hour: Fossils




	38. deadlock, schmeadlock




	39. cars, amirite?




	40. making friends 101: maybe get over your ego?




End file.
